


Santalaceae Viscum

by Kikizabadass



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Eggnog, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikizabadass/pseuds/Kikizabadass
Summary: Prompt:They meet at a Christmas party while standing under the mistletoe. After a few cheers from friends, a simple kiss turns into something more by the end of the night.WIP! Dipping my toe into some Spirk pwp/fluff before committing to a very large project.Please send motivation to finish this by next Christmas?
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 15
Collections: Fanfiction Writers United 2020 Smutmas Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to make this part of my Universal Constants series, but I ran into a background relationship that was a little too divergent for my storyline. So now you get a standalone ficlet that can maybe get a little steamier than I originally planned!
> 
> ALSO, [ I did ART](https://ohiamahugefknnerd.tumblr.com/post/639365208000888832/santalaceae-viscum-art-complete) with Jim in the "naughty" sweater. (Let's be honest. Getting distracted by this is the reason I didn't finish the words on time.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk POV

“Captain's Personal Log, Stardate 2262.355. The crew has made arrangements to celebrate the holiday season this evening, aligning with the winter solstice back on Earth. With help from Mr. Scott as well as several members of the Science department, Uhura has managed to turn one of the storage bays on Deck 10 into the starship equivalent of a winter wonderland. Mr. Spock hinted at a 'misuse of Starfleet resources' during one of our chess games earlier this month, but I insisted that the party will help morale, given we’re not due for a stop at a starbase for at least a few months. He surprisingly tabled any arguments and proceeded to ask if I was knowledgeable on the technical specifications of an 'ugly sweater'. Dr. McCoy has taken it upon himself to oversee the eggnog for the evening, citing an old family recipe as a Christmas tradition, but refused to share any details. I’m only a little concerned about the collective hangover tomorrow, but we’re in a pretty quiet sector and I’m sure Bones has a hypo ready for anyone that decides to overindulge.”

After one last check on the most recent scans from Beta shift, I close my PADD for the evening and make my way to the very back of my closet in search of an old sweater I’m sure will at least get an honorable mention for the contest Uhura insisted everyone take part in. The dark green yarn is worn, but the front is still legible. I slip it over my head, run my hands through my hair, and make my way to the lift outside my quarters. 

“Deck 10.” The lift stops midway and a few crew members donning sweaters of their own join me on the way to the party. I get an eye roll from Ensign Mathews and a laugh from Lieutenant Warren. They’ve each been on a few away missions recently and I’m pretty sure those are their names. Keeping track of almost 400 people when they are in uniform is hard enough, but recognizing everyone in Christmas attire will be a little challenging. I give them a grin and a nod as I step towards the back of the lift. 

The doors swish open again at Deck 7 and Bones almost drops one of the four bottles of bourbon he’s practically hugging. “Hiya Jim!”

“Did you bring enough for everyone, Bones?” 

“Sure did. But ya don’t get the good stuff if you’re on the naughty list,” he jokes as he reads the lettering stitched on the stocking on the front of my sweater.

“But I’m the captain! I should always get the good stuff, regardless of whether I’m naughty or nice!” I grab the bottle he’s struggling with and read the label. Definitely the good stuff, probably the last of his personal stash. 

“Right,” he replies. The other occupants in the lift laugh as the doors open again, this time at our destination. Christmas music fills the hallway before we’re even inside the bay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock POV

As the music changes to a lively instrumental, Nyota approaches me with a smile and a cup of what looks like a creamy beverage. 

“Thought you’d like some eggnog before Bones gets a hold of it.” Having participated in the planning of the party, she must be referencing his intention to introduce alcohol into the otherwise innocuous suspension. 

“Thank you. Is the doctor aware that ‘spiking the punch’ will likely only make his duties more difficult following the conclusion of the celebration?” 

“It isn't spiking if the plan was to include it to begin with.” She raises her eyebrows in interest. “Did you research that one?”

“You are obviously aware that my interpretation of human idioms has led to confusion in the past. The Captain suggested several online archives that I found most helpful in navigating the subtext of Terran conversation. The research has been... enlightening." 

"Forever the scientist. I should have expected Kirk to expose you to obscure cultural references about social drinking. Any other traditions you're interested in? What's you're take on decorating cookies?" She reached towards the table and selected a star-shaped treat covered in white glaze and red sprinkles.

"The practice of covering sugar-based confections in additional sugar is rather illogical, however I appreciate the cultural significance." I do not mention that my mother regularly baked for the holidays. Nyota usually responds to any disclosure of memories of her with what I have come to understand as 'sad eyes' and I do not wish to burden her festive spirit. "The shapes are most often abstractions of the physical object they intend to represent." 

She laughs with her mouth full of cookie. "No logic in pointed stars and rounded hearts? I'll remember that for Valentine's Day."

"Do not modify the traditional celebrations for my sake." I take another sip of the eggnog. It is rather flavorful, with hints of cinnamon and nutmeg. "Anatomically correct hearts would likely only appeal to Dr. McCoy, but perhaps an admirer could use that knowledge to his or her advantage?" If Vulcans smirked, I would classify my expression as such.

Nyota scrunches her nose briefly and glaces towards the commotion at the entrance of the party. As if on cue, the doctor loudly announces his arrival, followed closely by the Captain. "Clear the way, we've brought the fun!" The irony of the two men entering together and drawing our shared attention does not go unnoticed and Nyota appears to share in this observation. We have both been spending more time socializing with other members of the crew, however the frequency both of us have chosen to spend in the company of the CMO and our commanding officer, respectively, suggests an interest beyond mere friendship in each of us. We have not discussed our now separate romantic interests since we terminated our relationship.

“This is weird. Is this a weird conversation for you?” She picks at an imperfection on the shoulder of the sweater she suggested I wear. While I understand the significance of a wrapped present with a golden bow, to suggest an individual represents the package by wearing the design on their clothing is most illogical. The garment is not unfashionable however, so I remain unsure if it meets the guidelines of the evening's suggested attire.

“If you do not wish to discuss the matter, it is of no consequence. I value your privacy as well as our friendship and will not press the matter further.” I take the opportunity to change the subject. “Did you intend to imitate the form of a decorated coniferous tree with your choice of outfit?”

“I did!” She touches the golden star attached to her headband and spins to show me the entire dress. She leans in closer and touches my arm. “Also, we can talk about anything as long as you're fine with it. I'm not a prude and I know we're both adults. I'm actually surprised you brought it up first. Relationships that is.”

“Our decision on the subject was made from a mutual understanding. Do you believe our continued interactions imply the expectation of exclusivity?” If she has come to this conclusion, it is likely that our peers have done the same. 

“That's not usually how it works. I think it would be fine if we saw other people. Romantically, I mean. And openly, if it comes to that.”

I gesture towards the ceiling above the punch bowl. Dr. McCoy and the Captain are each pouring a bottle of liquor into the eggnog, chatting with the gathering crowd. “Does this mean you intend to initiate a romantic liaison under a branch of toxic fauna this evening?”

“Only you could make kissing someone under mistletoe sound so clinical.” She rolls her eyes, but then grins at me mischievously. “I'll do it if you do.”

I stiffen slightly at her suggestion. “A challenge to reveal potential attraction to a member of the crew would place me in a rather precarious position, Nyota.” I intended to keep the statement neutral, but I cannot help looking towards the boisterous laughter coming from the Captain as Lieutenant Sulu and Mr. Chekov comment on his attire.

She nudges me in accusation. “So you have someone in mind?” She is quite observant; her knowing glances on the bridge and subtle innuendo inserted in communications on away missions coupled with this revelation may open the door to a promising dialogue on a matter I have little experience with.

“I will neither confirm nor deny, but as the First Officer...”

“Spock, we were together for four years. It's not against the rules and you know it.”

“Our relationship predated our assignment to the Enterprise and the proper forms were submitted once we knew the assignment was permanent,” I explained coolly.

“Which is about the same time we drifted apart.” There is no hurt in her expression, but I remain uneasy continuing the conversation.

“This is another holiday challenge with arbitrary rules, I assume?” Our discourse over the rules surrounding the definition of 'ugly' appears to have been disregarded, as most of the crew donning festive garments have selected reasonably fashionable sweaters themselves, obviously reveling in the opportunity to wear anything outside of their regular duty uniforms.

“Always rules with you. But no, the only rule is to kiss someone you like. We’ll have an out though.” She looks down in thought, then back at me. “If either of us don’t follow through, we have to do the other’s weekly reports all next quarter.” She turns to the punch bowl again, but with a determined look.

“As my procedures for handling my duties is not a burden on my time, that would not qualify as a deterrent for me.” The definition of 'like’ is also rather arbitrary, however I do not express my opinion.

“You can’t possibly LIKE the idea of doing more paperwork.” I mentally note her second use of the word ‘like’ also as subject to interpretation. She folds her arms over the twinkling lights on her dress. “Are you in or not?”

“The opportunity to focus my attentions on research projects while another individual handles my weekly reports is rather enticing. I agree to the terms of your challenge.” Before I have a chance to speak again, she slides her arm at my elbow and we are headed towards the commotion at the punch bowl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk POV

“Aye, if tha’s not a spot on jumper for ye, Captain, I dunnae wha is!” Scotty chimes in as I give the eggnog a good stir.

“What can I say?” I smile and shrug, taking a large drink from the cup Bones pushed in my hands. My attention drifts from Chekov insisting that eggnog was invented in Russia to the new pair approaching the table; Uhura is a walking Christmas tree and Spock is a wrapped present at her arm, complete with bow. 

“Damn Jim, you picked a hell of a year to put yourself on the naughty list!” Bones greets Uhura with a warm hug and Spock doesn’t raise an eyebrow. They haven’t outright announced their breakup and have, of course, been completely professional with each other both on and off duty, but the exchange taking place in front of the eggnog is now officially weirder than when they were fighting. I’m not going to complain though, since I’ve had time to hang out with Spock and work on that life-changing friendship old Spock hinted at back on Delta Vega. That friendship so far does not equate to mentally unwrapping my science officer, so I take a long drink of the eggnog and take in the other decorations.

"Uhura, you obviously have a back up career plan we didn't know about. The decorations look great!" I hand her a drink and she beams with pride. 

"Well, I had help. Scotty beamed all sorts of stuff out of here to make room and Chekhov took the lead with the lights, but I put some special touches here and there." She smiles into her drink. "It's a shame we're too far out to get time off the ship, but I'm glad we pulled this off in between assignments." 

"Nothin' says the holidays like a good party!" Bones chimes in and raises his drink. "We sure earned it after the last one. What did you say in the report again Jim? A delicate diplomatic exchange, wasn't it?" 

Spock quickly interjects. "There was nothing delicate about our visit to the Kelvan colony, Doctor. We were lucky they were amenable to our proposal to aid their efforts in establishing a proper colony with the assistance from the Federation. Their neural field generators and the technology they utilized to make the journey from the Andromeda galaxy will likely be reverse engineered to further our own scientific advancements and future intergalactic exploration."

I nudge Spock, who is now standing next to me, with my shoulder. "Leave it to the best crew in Starfleet to talk Rojan into sharing instead of... I don't know? What if they would have tried to steal the Enterprise and hightail it back into the unknown?" That suggestion might be considered a reach, but more often than not the crazy runs deep with some of the alien races we encounter. "The planet they crashed on really sucked, though. I really hope they do great things with that M-class the Whorfin was en route to."

Scotty steps up for a refill. "Aye, best they take their iron livers away from my best girl. That Tomar fella almost ran me dry!" 

"I think we all had enough of the Kelvans for a lifetime." Bones turns and nudges Uhura "Wait! Ny, how come you didn't get saddled entertaining one of 'em? You're supposed to be the diplomat here!" Bones hasn’t exactly been subtle about his interest in our communications officer, but the nickname is a new one. That one has Spock giving him a raised eyebrow. This is the first opportunity anyone has had in a while to mingle, so I’m sure the eggnog is playing its role of liquid courage in venting about this specific mission. 

"I'll have you know, Len," she says with emphasis, "that dealing with Kelinda was far from entertaining for me. She kept asking all kinds of questions, mostly about how we all work so closely. Then she heard some gossip in the mess and it was like being in high school all over again!" 

"Oh, Lord." Bones rolls his eyes and takes a drink. "Remind me not to give you anything to gossip with the aliens about."

Time to change the subject. I put down my empty cup and announce loud enough for most of the nearby crew to hear. "So who's judging this Ugly Sweater contest and what's my prize going to be?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Split POV

COMING SOON


End file.
